This invention relates to push dozers for tractors and more particularly to resiliently mounted push dozers for cushioning the impact loads applied against the dozer.
It is common practice to employ a tractor as a pusher for assisting in the loading of earthmoving scrapers. The bulldozer blades of such dozers are commonly provided with resilient cushioning devices behind the blade for protecting the vehicle components from the shock forces imposed on the tractor frame upon initial contact between the blade and the scraper push block. Cushioning the blade heretofore has been done by pivotally mounting either the top or bottom of the blade to the push arms and placing a resilient member or members behind the blade. However, with this type of blade mounting, the position of the blade in relation to the push block of the scraper is very critical. For example, with the bottom pivoted blade, if the blade is too low, it will run underneath the push block lifting the scraper off the ground and possibly damaging the scraper's tires. Conversely, should the blade be too high, the shock absorbing device becomes ineffective resulting in high shock loads to both vehicles. With the top pivoted blade, if the blade is too low relative to the push block, the shock absorbing devices become ineffective while if the blade is too high the front of the push tractor is lifted off the ground decreasing its pushing capability.